Born To Die
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Post Civil War - La vie n'est qu'une succession d'instants. Peu importe comment on les voit : battements de cœur, de cils, tasses de cafés, jours, nuits, secondes, minutes... Il ne faut qu'un seul de ces instants pour que le monde se retourne. Et quelques instants plus tard, peut-on réellement essayer de réparer l'irréparable ? / Léger SuperFamily


**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de Marvel Comics et à ceux qui les ont adapté pour le grand écran, Marvel's Studios, qui appartient à Disney. L'album Born to Die est la propriété de Lana Del Rey et de tous ceux qui ont travaillés sur cet album avec elle. Je ne tire rien sinon un peu de plaisir et de fierté de ce texte.**

**Rating**** : T pour l'homosexualité et le contexte Civil War**

**Pairing**** : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note**** : C'est la semaine, il pleut, c'est déprimant… Nouvel OS pour la série « Born to Die », et cette fois, la chanson titre ! Je dédicace tout spécialement cet OS à « Zazaaah » qui suit la série avec avidité et me laisse toujours des commentaires qui me réchauffent le cœur, et qui m'a confié que Born to Die était sa favorite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous mais aussi et surtout à elle.**

**Note 2**** : Oui, j'avais dit que je n'aimais pas le SuperFamily. Mais… Mais je trouvais que le contexte s'y prêtait bien. Et puis, il n'est que sous-entendu.**

**Note 3**** : J'avoue ne pas être la mieux renseignée sur Civil War. Mais de ce que je sais, l'issue du combat final est bien la reddition du Cap. Si toutefois il s'avérait que je me trompais, vous m'en voyez navrée. Mais c'était un sujet que j'avais particulièrement envie de traiter.**

* * *

_**Feet don't fail me now**_  
_**Take me to the finish line**_  
_**All my heart, it breaks every step that I take**_  
_**But I'm hoping that the gates,**_  
_**They'll tell me that you're mine**_  
_**Walking through the city streets**_  
_**Is it by mistake or design?**_  
_**I feel so alone on a Friday night**_  
_**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine**_  
_**It's like I told you honey**_

Ce n'était pas que les ruines d'un quartier. C'était les ruines d'une vie. Les cendres refroidies d'un amour et les décombres du bonheur, sur les rues noires de suie et de désespoir. Tous les appareils de chantier étaient à l'arrêt. Personne ne pouvait endurer ce spectacle de désolation plus que le temps imposé, et chaque ouvrier préférait détourner le regard dès que ses horaires l'y autorisaient. Un étrange spectre flottait ici. Comme si le quartier refusait de se reconstruire, voulant que chacun endure sa vue, souffre son existence, comprenne ce qui s'était passé, voit jusqu'où les choses pouvaient aller parfois. Quand « il n'y a pas d'issue. » La brise était une plainte, et se chargeait de porter toute la douleur et la culpabilité qui s'entassaient, dans chaque pierre, chaque poutre, chaque goutte de pluie qui s'écroulait.

Tony avait choisi de ne pas prendre la voiture. Il n'avait rien prit d'autre que son temps. Il devait marcher, regarder le paysage. Ce paysage. Son cœur pesait au moins aussi lourd que lui. Ses pieds ne pouvaient plus le porter. Tout son corps n'y parvenait plus. Quand il avançait, il entendait les débris et les bris sous ses chaussures, il s'entendait les écraser, les derniers morceaux, morceaux de joie et de bonheur, ou de malheur et de tristesse, les réduisant définitivement en poussière. Dans la voiture, il aurait certainement fait une syncope. Mais il était d'une lenteur telle que l'on pouvait se demander s'il avançait réellement. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il devait être seul. Il ne devait prendre que son temps. Même Jarvis n'était pas de la partie. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

_Ça avait commencé il y avait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et pourtant, c'était comme si tout s'était passé en un éclair, un simple claquement de doigt. Un battement de cil avait séparé le bonheur du malheur, un souffle avait transformé ce quartier en cimetière désolé. Oui, le temps d'un battement de cœur, tout avait changé. Quand les habitants de la ville de Stamford avaient été tués. Que le gouvernement s'était interrogé, et le peuple s'était soulevé en masse. Qu'ils avaient décidés de les recenser tous. Et qu'il avait accepté. Sans tergiverser, parce qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen d'avoir des morceaux de choix : peu importait combien la situation pouvait être désespérée, Tony Stark s'en sortait toujours. Un battement de cœur, une signature, un hochement de tête, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour le monde se retourne. Pour que son monde se retourne._

_Bien sûr que Steve n'avait pas voulu. De tous, il était bel et bien celui que l'on proclamait comme étant le défenseur de la liberté. Tout aurait pu être plus simple, s'il avait opiné, s'il avait signé, mais un battement de cœur en avait décidé autrement, et en un instant, en un éclair, tout avait changé. Parce qu'il était parti. Et il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, mais sa fuite avait immédiatement créé une résistance. Et il en était devenu le leader, parce que c'était ainsi, Steve avait une âme de leader, Steve avait commandé des armées. En un battement, le monde s'était divisé._

Au-dessus de sa tête s'amoncelaient de cotonneux nuages gris et il se sentit bientôt comme sous une cloche étouffante. Tony Stark replaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez bien qu'il n'en ait aucunement besoin. Il devait montrer qu'au moins extérieurement, il était lui-même, dans son costume gris perle, sa cravate pourpre, ses chaussures à cinq cent dollars et ses lunettes fumées. Il n'y avait personne, sinon la ruine, la désolation, et les nuages lourds et épais, mais même le néant ne devait pas voir.

Pour rien au monde il ne montrerait qu'il avait perdu pied. Il devait marcher en ces lieux comme un conquérant, un héros, qui était fort de sa victoire, et acceptait tout ce qui était arrivé. Tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ce battement de cil. La mort de Goliath lors de l'Embuscade bien sûr. La séparation des époux Ridchards. La division même du SHIELD. L'implosion de toute la communauté des supers. Tous, comme des centaines de cellules, des atomes, s'étaient divisés, éparpillés, à cause d'une explosion, d'un battement de cœur. Et Steve. Steve tapi quelque part, qui ne voulait rien de plus que la sécurité des héros, et leur liberté. Et lui qui faisait tout pour l'anéantir.

Les ombres des habitations détruites ondulaient comme des fantômes et Stark se sentit avalé par elles, comme saisi au milieu d'une jungle de remords. Son nez se plissa. Non, il ne reniflait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Pas lui, Steve. Steve n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il était dépassé par les évènements. Il n'aurait pas dû…

C'était certainement le seul endroit de New-York endormi. Et le seul en ruines, aussi. A cause d'eux. Autour éclataient les lumières des bâtiments, des voitures, des buildings, des panneaux, parce que la ville ne dormait jamais. Mais une partie d'elle était morte. Une partie de Tony était morte aussi. Une partie était détruite, en ruines, fumante, agonisante, tapissée de pluie et de poussière, même si autour tout continuait à vivre. Ce qui était détruit, là, sous ses pieds, était irréparable. Par sa faute.

Stark marqua un temps d'arrêt. Devant lui se dressait un fier lampadaire, brûlé explosé de l'intérieur, mais disposé à résister. A s'imposer. Et à imposer les souvenirs que Tony tentait de piétiner. Il se souvenait que Steve et lui s'étaient violemment embrassés, de nuit, de jour, sous la pluie et sous la neige, sous des lampadaires comme celui-ci, comme dans un vieux roman d'amour.

Il aurait tout donné pour revivre ce roman.

* * *

_**Lost but now I am found**_  
_**I can see but once I was blind**_  
_**I was so confused as a little child**_  
_**Tried to take what I could get**_  
_**Scared that I couldn't find**_  
_**All the answers, honey**_

Steve ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Tony non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses pieds l'auraient porté jusqu'ici. Mais il avait réussi finalement. Il se tenait debout, droit et fier, devant la grande vitre blindée qui le séparait de Steve Rogers. Celui-ci lui accorda un simple regard. Il s'était senti sondé par ces yeux glaciers, violemment, même si ça aussi, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Juste assez pour que Steve s'assure que c'était bien lui, derrière cette vitre. Et non pas un clone, comme celui de Thor. Celui qui avait tué Goliath. Maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation, il n'avait plus besoin de le regarder.

Il s'écoula plusieurs battements de cœur, plusieurs battements de cils, quelques claquements de doigts aussi, des instants, parce qu'au fond, c'était ça la vie. Une succession d'instants. Peu importait comment on les appelait. Battements de cœur, jours, nuits, secondes, souffles, minutes, tasses de café, baisers, chansons. Tout ça, ce n'était que des instants. Et quelques instants plus tôt encore, ils étaient ensembles. Il y avait quelques souffles, ils étaient heureux. Mais maintenant, tous les moments vécus les séparaient de ces instants. Tony pouvait battre des cils, enchaîner les tasses, regarder nuit et jour défiler, il ne faisait que s'éloigner, inlassablement, de ces temps heureux.

« Comment va Peter ? » Finit par demander gravement Steve, les bras croisés, tête basse.

Tony baissa brièvement la tête, vers ses chaussures. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Steve. Parce qu'il était à l'hôpital. Parce que Steve l'avait blessé, avait détruit son corps. Mais son bonheur, c'était lui-même qui l'avait fait implosé.

« Il refuse de m'adresser la parole… Répondit le brun. Tu devrais le savoir, puisqu'il vient te voir, _toi_.

- Oui… Confirma le soldat, amer. _Lui_, il vient. »

Ils ne regardaient pas la même direction mais leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers Peter. Leur Peter. Peter qui avait soudainement changé de camp, déstabilisé, déboussolé par tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Tout ce qui arrivait bien trop vite. _D'abord, inflexible, il s'était rangé derrière Iron Man._

« N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour le coupable. » Ajouta Steve, la voix blanche.

Stark leva les yeux et regarda Rogers par-delà ses verres. Il savait bien que tout cela était son fait. Que Peter était parti à cause de ses agissements. A cause de la Zone Négative. La prison 42. Bien sûr que Tony était coupable. Il aurait pu se rendre. Tout arrêter dès la mort de Goliath. Mais non. Alors oui, c'était uniquement de sa faute si aujourd'hui Peter s'était détourné de lui.

_A partir du moment où l'araignée avait filé ailleurs –vers Steve-, Tony avait perdu tout contrôle. Tous les moyens étaient devenus bons. Il n'avait plus besoin de retenir car ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient devenus ses adversaires. « Dors bien, Judas. » Non, Steve n'était pas son ennemi. « Dors bien, Judas. » Mais il était l'allié des ennemis. « Dors bien, Judas. »_

La conscience de Tony se tut, étranglée par le souvenir de l'invective de Dardevil.

_Peter avait fini par rejoindre le Captain. Il s'était retrouvé obligé de faire le pire choix qui pouvait être, entre ces deux personnes qu'il adorait. Parce que les limites avaient été franchies, leurs pieds les avaient conduits à la ligne d'arrivée, et il n'y avait plus de retour possible._ Comme dans une flaque d'eau, les ondulations des souvenirs de Tony emmenèrent Dardevil voguer vers le courant. S'imposait maintenant à sa mémoire le visage de Steve. Non pas tel qu'il était ici, derrière cette vitre, abattu, blessé, brisé, mais un visage déterminé, un combattant prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, sans penser à aucun moment, à fuir. _« Maintenant, Gentlemen, fermez les yeux. Ça va faire mal. »_

Et ça a avait fait mal. Trop mal.

Steve déglutit. Il entendait le souffle de Tony derrière la vitre. Il sentait son regard passer les verres fumés de ses lunettes. Mais il ne pouvait soutenir son regard. Il ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue. Parce que quand il le regardait, il voyait les pansements, les points de suture, alors en fondu s'imposait l'image d'un Tony pratiquement détruit, par ses propres mains. Une armure qui avait volée en éclat, un visage tuméfié et noyé dans le sang, au milieu d'un quartier qui avait éclaté, de ruines noyées sous la pluie et la cendre.

« Tu es heureux, je suppose, souffla Steve pour pousser les voiles de ce souvenir à l'horizon de sa mémoire.

- Pardon ?

- Nouveau directeur du SHIELD… L'éclaira le soldat, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Tu as tout gagné. »

Tony serra les poings dans les poches de son pantalon, serra les dents, serra son cœur. « N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour le coupable », qu'il lui avait dit.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer, dit Tony gravement, sans le quitter des yeux. Tu aurais pu tout finir autrement. La fin de cette histoire était entre tes mains. »

Un des sourcils du Captain se leva, et ses lèvres se plissèrent. La ville détruite hantait son esprit, ses ombres venait danser dans la sienne, à point qu'il avait fini par ne plus se retourner, car sa propre ombre s'était armée de tous ses remords, de sa mauvaise conscience et de ses souvenirs, prête à frapper s'il lui en donnait l'occasion.

Et en plus d'avoir la destruction de New-York dans son bagage, elle aurait dû avoir celle de Tony ? Non. Pas ça. Jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pu le supporter. Sa gorge se resserra, étranglée par cette ombre si bien armée.

« J'étais trop aveuglé… Avoua-t-il. Puis j'ai fini par comprendre. C'était cette destruction que tu voulais éviter, en te soumettant à cette loi. C'est ce que je n'ai pas voulu voir. Je l'ai vu trop tard. J'ai fait la guerre Tony. Je sais les conséquences qu'elle a. Je l'ai vu. »

_Alors les revoir ici, c'était trop. Voir la ruine envahir la ville par sa propre faute, ç'avait été comme si du plomb s'abattait sur lui. Et voir le corps de Tony, détruit, dans ses mains, c'était comme avaler ce plomb._ Tony secoua la tête. Le bruit d'un reniflement et des doigts faisant chahuter les lunettes au-dessus de son nez interpellèrent Steve Tony, du bout des doigts, s'essuyait les yeux en voulant faire croire qu'il ne faisait que se pincer le nez.

Mais depuis le temps il connaissait Tony. Il connaissait ses manies, il avait appris à décoder l'armure de ses habitudes, de ses boutades, de sa raillerie.

« Non, non… Murmura le Stark. C'était moi qui étais aveuglé. Comme d'habitude, je voulais gagner. Gagner, gagner, je ne voyais que ça, je ne voyais plus le reste. Et oui, j'ai gagné. J'ai tout gagné. Nouveau directeur…du SHIELD… Vainqueur de la guerre civile…»

La prison 42, la zone, la mort de Goliath. Il aurait pu tout endurer. Même le fait d'avoir mis au point ce programme qui lui avait permis d'analyser les techniques de combat du Capitaine pour se servir de ses faiblesses, et prendre le dessus sur lui.

Mais le lit était vide à ses côtés quand il s'éveillait maintenant.

L'armure se brisa.

« Mais j'ai tout perdu, avoua-t-il, vaincu, alors que sa main s'abattait sur la vitre. J'ai perdu mes amis… J'ai perdu Peter…. Je t'ai perdu _toi_. »

Les dents serrées, il tenta autant qu'il le pouvait de retenir ses sanglots alors que d'énormes larmes salées s'écoulaient de ses yeux fermés. Steve décroisa les bras, et sa poitrine se gonfla de douleur. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après la guerre, malgré les morts causées, avec tout le mal que lui et Tony s'étaient fait, le voir ainsi s'abandonner aux larmes restait le pire des supplices. Ses yeux le brûlèrent, alors il battit des paupières, pour créer des instants, faire passer le temps, et espérer qu'avec lui s'en aille la douleur.

* * *

**_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_**  
**_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_**  
**_I don't know why_**  
**_Keep making me laugh,_**  
**_Let's go get high_**  
**_The road is long, we carry on_**  
**_Try to have fun in the meantime_**

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé en vie, concéda Tony en retirant ses lunettes. Pour que je sois envahi par le remords, pour que je vive avec ça… »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation.

« Non. »

Steve aurait voulu mentir. Mais il n'avait pas cette armure au cœur, ce cocon qui enveloppait ses émotions, pour qu'il ne laisse rien paraître sinon ce qu'il voulait que les autres voient. Il en était incapable, et surtout devant Tony. Il se pinça les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler alors que ses yeux rougissaient.

« Je t'ai laissé en vie parce que je t'aime encore… »

Alors Tony leva les yeux vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient. Plus de verres fumés, plus de faux semblants et de colère, c'étaient leurs regards mis à nus, leurs véritables émotions, la douleur profonde qui remontaient à travers leurs larmes communes.

« Depuis que cette folie a commencé, balbutia Steve, j'essaye, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'arrêter de t'aimer mais je n'y arrive pas ! Et ça me ronge peu à peu ! »

* * *

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**_  
_**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**_  
_**You like your girls insane**_  
_**Choose your last words,**_  
_**This is the last time**_  
_**Cause you and I**_

Steve se détourna et ne montra plus à Tony que son dos puissant voûté sur sa tête, alors que son visage se noyait dans ses mains. Il n'y avait plus de verres fumés, plus de mensonges, mais il restait cette vitre blindée, ce mur qui les séparait, et il eut envie de le détruire à coup de poing, d'en venir à bout, de la faire éclater, disparaître morceau par morceau pour se retrouver de nouveau contre lui, pour sécher ses larmes, et après quelques battements de cils, quelques battements de cœur, la douleur aurait disparue, et les larmes auraient séchés. Mais son cœur s'était arrêté, ses yeux ne se fermaient pas, Steve pleurait et le temps s'arrêtait.

« Je pourrais te faire sortir. » Dit Tony calmement.

Il savait que c'était hors de question, que c'était impossible, que même sa position de directeur du SHIELD ne lui ouvrirait pas toutes les portes. Même s'il n'avait besoin d'ouvrir que celle-là. Mais Steve n'était plus là pour le rassurer, alors il lui restait ce cadeau empoisonné, ce pouvoir qu'on lui avait donné, ce sentiment de puissance affreusement factice mais qui lui permettait d'empêcher le sol de se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Non, argua Steve, d'une voix redevenue neutre. C'est trop tard. Nous nous sommes faits trop de mal. »

Il osa enfin se retourner pour regarder Tony. Le visage de ce dernier affichait un désarroi profond, aussi fort que le sien, comme si la vitre qui les séparait n'était plus qu'un miroir. Ils voyaient la douleur de chacun se refléter dans l'autre.

Un instant, le même instant, ils n'étaient de nouveau plus qu'un souffle, le même battement de cœur, en cet instant ils ne firent à nouveau plus qu'un, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, désespérément, mais furent de nouveau séparés. Par un battement de cils. Ils avaient compris. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Plus jamais. L'amour ne suffirait plus.

Tony sortit lentement son autre main de sa poche, la gauche, la regarda un instant, puis la posa sur la vitre. Y brillait encore son alliance. Et la lumière spectrale de la cellule la mit en valeur sur sa peau hâlée. Celle de Steve s'y posa à son tour. La lumière fit le tour de l'anneau d'or qu'il portait à son doigt. Les deux mains restèrent collées à la vitre, prêtes à se croiser, à l'instant où la vitre disparaîtrait, prêtes à s'unir de nouveau, sitôt que le verre tomberait.

_**We were born to die**_

* * *

**Oui, moi aussi, je trouve cet OS affreusement déprimant. Mais en même temps, avec un titre et des paroles comme ça, vous auriez fait quoi ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions et les idées à ce propos. Ça me rend vraiment curieuse de voir ce que vous auraient inspiré ces paroles … ^^**

**Promis, demain, je vous offrirais un OS plus sympa et plus joyeux (Et oui, la semaine est dédiée aux OS. Les chapitres –tout fandoms confondus- sortirons ce week-end.) Allez haut les cœurs !**


End file.
